


Just a Figment of Imagination

by tanathil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (No he isn't), Blood, Dream Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsterfucking, Not Will's, Rough Sex, Will's fiiiine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanathil/pseuds/tanathil
Summary: He lifts his gaze back up, stops in his tracks. There’s someone there, a few dozen feet ahead of him, behind a tree. He sees an antler, its colour black as the midnight sky.Will knows it’s his demon, come to meet him again. He feels no apprehension, no fear, just a slow simmering curiosity as he wonders what the creature wants.Will dreams of the wendigo, his demon, in a nightmare world filled with blood.
Relationships: Will Graham/Wendigo
Comments: 23
Kudos: 61





	Just a Figment of Imagination

There’s fog hanging low above the forest floor, everything around him illuminated by an unnatural glow. The light reflects off from the drops of morning dew on the trees, creating pockets of brightness around him. Will reaches his hand out, touches those spots of lights, the contact tingling the nerve endings on his fingers.

“I am dreaming,” he says out loud without opening his mouth. The words not leaving from his lips make the leaves on the trees tremble with its vibrations. A drop of wetness falls to his cheek. He wipes it off, looks at his hand, sees the red on them.

It is not morning dew on the trees.

He starts walking further into the forest, drops of blood falling from the leaves gently swaying in a breeze that he can’t feel on his skin, painting his hair and face in streaks of crimson.

He feels the texture of the wet grass under his feet. He looks down, notices he’s barefoot and shirtless, his lower half covered by gray pyjama pants. He should feel cold in this clammy nightmare world dripping with blood but instead his skin feels warm, like standing directly under the early autumn sun.

He lifts his gaze back up, stops in his tracks. There’s someone there, a few dozen feet ahead of him, behind a tree. He sees an antler, its colour black as the midnight sky.

Will knows it’s his demon, come to meet him again. He feels no apprehension, no fear, just a slow simmering curiosity as he wonders what the creature wants.

It steps out into the open, in all its inhumanly tall glory. Will takes the familiar vision in, the protruding ribs, the skin black as coal, the eyes directed at him dark as space without galaxies, starless and void of anything living. A shiver runs through him as it stands there, unmoving. Will thinks there must be something fundamentally broken in him for not having this creature activate his fight-or-flight response.

It doesn’t matter. This is a dream. Will doesn’t need to pretend normalcy in here.

They start walking towards each other, the demon and him moving like mirrored images, only Will can’t tell which one of them is the reflection.

They come to a stop just shy of touching. Will bends his neck back, looks up to that emotionless face, the skin covering those immobile features looking hard as granite.

The creature gazes back down at him, quiet, solemn. Will lifts his hands, rises to his tiptoes, touches those black antlers with a curious caress.

“I know you,” he whispers into the still air between them. “Are you me? No-” Will shakes his head, “You are not me, but I know you.”

The creature doesn’t say anything, as it never does. It moves its thin arm, presses the tips of unnaturally long fingers against his lips. Will opens his mouth on an exhale. The digits press into the warm cavity of his mouth, their touch against his tongue cold as stone. It lets its fingers rest there for a moment, both of them looking at each other, Will panting in little puffs of air, drool gathering inside his mouth, falling from the corners of his stretched open lips, spit mixing with the blood already covering his face.

And then it starts to push in, the slide of two surprisingly thick fingers firm, almost harsh as they go deeper, deeper, past where his gag reflex would be, down his throat, deeper, deeper, till Will fears it won't stop till it reaches his heart.

The intrusion feels overwhelming, uncomfortable. Will tries to whine but he can’t. He clings to the antlers with a white knuckled grip, still standing on his toes, head forced to bend back further as the creature touches him in a place that should be out of reach for anyone.

I know this feeling, Will thinks. I know this touch. I know you.

After a while the creature tires of its exploration on the soft tissue inside of Will’s throat, withdrawing the probing digits. A choking sound escapes Will as they leave his mouth, his body slumping against its hard chest, against that sharply outlined ribcage when he’s finally allowed to breathe again.

Those long fingers wrap around his wrists, forcing him to release his hold from the antlers, pulling his hands down. Their grip on him is tight. It doesn’t feel like the creature is being rough on purpose, more like the notion of Will’s comfort isn’t something that even crosses its mind.

Will leans back, looks up to those black depths pretending to be eyes. He sees his own face reflected on their smooth surface, sees the surprise that crosses his features as the creature places its hands on his shoulders and pushes.

Will falls down on his naked back on the damp ground, breath leaving his lungs from the the force of the impact. The creature kneels down, towering over him, movements fast and jerky, like a film on high speed, glitching at every few seconds. It grabs Will’s waist, manhandles him till he’s lying on his front.

The grass under him has turned red, glimmering with it, the smell of iron strong in the air. The blood stains his chest, gets into his eyes, blinds him. Are you trying to know me? Am I as peculiar to you as you are to me, so familiar yet so unknown? Is it driving you mad as it does me?

His trousers get pulled off, leaving him lying naked on the ruby red earth, amongst the trees weeping with blood, in a nightmare world that keeps him in its embrace, like a lover holding a knife to a beloved's throat.

The creature pulls him up from his hips into a kneeling position. Will tries to follow the movement, to rise up on all fours but it places a hand between his shoulder blades, directs his head back down. Will accepts his place, lies there panting, the taste of copper strong on his tongue.

Will knows the creature is sexless, nothing but smooth blackness hiding between its long, thin thighs, but now there’s something, something cold and hard and unyielding pushing between his asscheeks, pressing against his hole, forcing its way in. Will’s mind tells him that an intrusion like this - being penetrated, unstretched and dry - should hurt, so pain is what Will’s body decides to gift him with, in this dark vision of his.

The creature holds onto his hips, fucking into him, thrusts hard and full of inhuman power. Will’s body is jostled forward from the impact of granite skin meeting soft, tender flesh and he opens his mouth and he screams. There’s the sound of thunder cracking and the skies open up, raining blood on both of them. The branches of the trees vibrate with excitement, twisting up, rising to meet the imitation of life falling down on their delicately veined leaves.

The creature’s cock nudges his prostate and the spark of pleasure amidst all the pain makes Will crave more of that touch, makes him moan and writhe in wanton lust. He dips his back lower, tilts his hips up till every push inside makes that monstrous member hit that spot he so selfishly wants to be pleasured by.

This time it doesn’t try to stop him as Will lifts his upper body up, balances himself on his hands and knees and starts to push back, meeting the thrusts as he’s being impaled, taken, used. Tears are streaming down his face, clearing paths on the blood covering his skin, his fingers clawing at the red earth and he wonders if this is his purgatory; unable to wake up, unable to come, just an eternity of this, of being brutally fucked by this nightmare being while he moans like a whore, welcoming the violation forced upon his body, participating in it.

The fact that that thought feels actually comforting makes him let out a hysterical laugh, the sound drowned by the noise of the red rain hitting the ground. He’s losing his mind. Has lost it. Has never had it in the first place.

It goes on forever, the coming together of a demon and his human until finally the pleasure/pain reaches its peak, Will arching his back as he comes, trembling all over, a choked off moan catching in his throat as he finds himself unable to breathe from the intensity of his release. His arms give up from under him, the creature releasing its hold on his hips, letting its cock slip out of Will’s stretched, abused hole as he tumbles down to the ground.

He lies there, naked, covered in blood, on top of his own release splattered over the redness of the grass, whole body shivering, overexerted muscles on his thighs twitching on their own accord. There’s cold fingers traveling along the length of his spine, an almost gentle caress, long digits sliding between his cheeks, dipping into his gaping hole, the touch there and then gone again, like a kiss shared in parting to the corner of a loved one's lips.

The creature stands up and a moment later Will knows it has left, retreating back into the unknown recesses of his mind.

He closes his eyes, licks his unkissed lips, tastes the blood there and thinks he wouldn’t mind staying here, in this own personal hell of his where he is known.

**Author's Note:**

> gc was pondering on the merits of the cinematic quality of a Wendigo/Will sex scene. Since we can't see it, I wrote this nightmare piece instead.
> 
> First time posting here, feels slightly terrifying tbh O_O  
> Not a native speaker so the English might seem a bit wonky at places, but hopefully there wasn't anything too distracting going on with the phrasings.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated, validation keeps me young <3
> 
> I also post tons of shorter pieces on Twitter in the form of fic threads. Come say hi! :) [@DEFONI IS WRITING SMUT ON TWTR](https://twitter.com/Defoni)


End file.
